The Good, the Bad and Metallic
by Bendatron
Summary: After a strange alien sells the building to Amy's parents, the crew immediatly want to get rid of them, espiecally Bender. But when the crew come up with a plan, will Bender put his life at risk to get the tyrants out?


The Good, the Bad and the Metallic

(After an alien sells the Planet Express building to Amy's parents, the crew try to get rid of them, Bender in particular. But when the crew come up with a plan to get rid of the two, will Bender go through with it?)

Shortened Opening Sequence plays

Caption: _Bah-weep-Graaaaagnah wheep ni ni bong_

Act One: "Gdfr khu dfgfa la qm lkjhkhj dfasf?"

(Act starts at the Planet Express building. Bender is sitting at the conference table in the conference room. Bender is playing his banjo.)

**Bender** (singing): _Give me a home_

_Where the buggalo roam_

_Where the hyperdeer and the astroantelope play_

(The Professor enters the room frustrated.)

**Professor** (frustrated, at Bender): Stop all that racket!

(Bender puts the banjo into his cabinet. Bender exits the room muttering. The Professor sits onto his chair and falls asleep. Bender walks into the TV room. In the TV room Fry, Leela, Amy and Zoidberg are watching _The Scary Door_. The scene cuts to the TV. The intro shows a stomach wearing a Davey Crockett hat, a kiwi bird wearing a kilt, a seven-legged man running in a hamster wheel, a dog walking a human, a fish with human legs and a newt wearing a bikini.)

**Scary Door Narrator**: As you walk down a walking trail it turns into a giant snake. When you pick up a pine cone it turns into a one-eyed hedgehog-like monster. These things would make no sense, unless you count the fact that you are entering…the Scary Door!

(The door opens up and reveals a forest. A hiker is walking down a trail.)

**Scary Door Narrator**: Please watch, unless you didn't live to see it, Herbert Hogger, a hiker with a hatred of small animals.

**Herbert Hogger** (kicking at some squirrels): Hey, get lost fur-balls!

(The animals of the forest look sinisterly at Herbert Hogger. Squirrels, rabbits, porcupines, rats, pigeons, lizards, snakes, frogs, newts, salamanders and axolotls run up to Herbert and jump onto him. Herbert screams in pain. The scene cuts back to the TV room.)

**Bender** (holding a beer bottle): Yeah yeah, saw it coming.

(Bender drinks his beer. The scene cuts to Hermes's office. Hermes is stamping forms. Suddenly a can comes down from a glass tube.)

**Hermes** (picking up the can): Great griffin of Tiffin, an emergency letter! I only hope it's got nothing to do with the property market.

(Hermes opens the can, reads the letter and gasps.)

(Dramatic sting)

(The scene cuts to the conference room. The Professor is still sleeping. Hermes comes running in.)

**Hermes** (waking up the Professor): Bad news everyone!

**Professor** (wakes up): Ahhwahh! I'm trying to sleep here Hermes, be quiet!

(Hermes whispers something into the Professor's ear. The Professor gasps. The scene cuts to the TV room. Fry, Leela, Amy and Zoidberg are sitting on the couch and Bender is standing up. The Professor runs in inhaling.)

**Professor** (inhaling): Bad…News…Every…One!

**Hermes** (angrily, off-screen): Hey that's what I said!

(The scene cuts to the conference room. Everyone is sitting at the table. The hologram projector in the middle of the table is showing a screen showing the property ladder. The Planet Express building is next on it.)

**Professor**: The bad news is that according to this we are now being affected by the property ladder! Our landlord wants to sell the building!

(Everyone except for the Professor and Hermes gasp)

(Dramatic sting)

**Professor**: For those of you who don't know…

**Fry**: Yeah, I know what property ladder means.

**Hermes** (wiping his head): Phew!

**Professor**: The only way to stop the sale is to reason with our landlord, Wullo.

**Fry** (popping his hand up): Ooh ooh, can I come too?

**Hermes** (reluctant): Ahh, all right.

(The scene cuts to the Planet Express ship going towards Saturn's moon Mimas. On the surface there is a glass dome with an old fashioned shack in it. The ship lands into the inside of the dome. Fry, Hermes and the Professor walk out of the ship and walk up to the shack.)

**Fry**: Why's our landlord live on Mimas?

**Hermes** (to Fry): I don't care.

**Professor**: Well here we are the shack of our landlord Wullo. I warn you however he's a little unusual, (whispering) he wears goggles.

(Fry, Hermes and the Professor walk into the shack. In the middle of the room a teal blue chubby alien is sitting behind a run-downed desk. The alien's face looks like a warthog's face with a nose that looks like a tapir's trunk it also has two bat wings and long legs with rhinoceros like feet. The alien is wearing a brown sleeveless jacket, a belt with lots of gadgets on it and large black goggles on its eyes. The alien is playing around with some four-sided dice and appears to be unaware of their arrival.)

**Fry** (astonished): Wow, we have an alien for a landlord!

**Hermes** (to Fry): Yeah, but he has a bad temper.

**Fry**: Then in that case, I better give him some universal greetings.

(Fry walks up to the desk.)

**Fry**: (Clears his throat) _Bah-weep-Graaaaagnah wheep ni ni bong_

(The alien looks at Fry and then turns to Hermes and the Professor.)

**Wullo** (to the Professor and Hermes): Gdfr khu dfgfa la qm lkjhkhj dfasf? (Translation: What the hell is he talking about?)

(Hermes and the Professor look at Fry confused.)

**Fry** (to the Professor and Hermes): I saw it in a movie...and it had robots in it...but none of them said "bite my shiny metal ass".

**Wullo**: Hwghnh Q pgfrtg khu ngcghbbg? (Translation: Should I repeat the question?)

**Hermes** (to Wullo): Excuse me, but we are from Earth, (loudly) speak English!

(Wullo speaks in a Spanish accent.)

**Wullo**: What are you doing here?

**Hermes** (taking out a piece of paper, to Wullo): We're here because you put our building up for sale.

(Wullo takes off his goggles revealing two big eyes with small pupils.)

**Wullo** (looking at the paper): Yes, I am moving up the property ladder.

**Hermes** (angrily, to Wullo): We want to stay there!

**Wullo** (putting his goggles back onto his eyes): Sorry can't help you pal. I already sold it.

**Professor** (shocked): What!

(Wullo sighs)

**Hermes** (to Wullo): You don't have to repeat.

(The scene cuts to the Planet Express ship going back to Earth. The ship lands into the hanger of the Planet Express building. Leela, Bender, Amy and Zoidberg are still sitting at the conference table. Leela is reading a book titled _How to Raise a Condor_. Bender is playing solitaire. Amy is looking at herself in her make-up mirror. Zoidberg is gnawing on a mouldy, old ram bone. Fry, Hermes and the Professor enter the room.)

**Professor**: Even bader news everyone, the building is already sold!

(Leela, Bender, Amy and Zoidberg gasp.)

**Leela** (putting down her book): Who to?

**Hermes** (to Leela): He didn't say.

**Fry** (to Leela): But I'm sure it's one of those snooty, good-for-nothing bastards like...

(A small robot (that resembles the mouse droids from _Star Wars_) enters the room.)

**Small robot**: Presenting your new masters!

(Amy's parents enter the room.)

**Amy** (shocked): Mom! Dad! What are we doing here?

**Leo Wong**: We own this building and all of its appliances!

**Bender** (disappointed): Oh crap!

Act Two: "But this is my company!"

(Suspense music plays)

(The act starts at the Planet Express building. In the conference room Fry, Leela, Bender, Amy, Zoidberg, Hermes and the Professor are gathered round Amy's parents. Scruffy is polishing the table in the background.)

**Leo Wong**: Now that I'm here, there are changes to be made. PERMANANT CHANGES!

**Inez Wong**: Because this company stinks!

**Professor** (angrily): But this is my company!

**Small robot** (approaching the Professor): Was!

**Leo Wong**: Now to get down to business, the changes will be abrupt! For starters, we will have to get rid of the obese levels by abolishing junk food!

(Hermes is about to eat a manwich. Inez comes up to Hermes, grabs the manwich and throws it in the bin.)

**Hermes** (shocked): My manwich!

**Inez Wong** (to Hermes): Just get a warlock!

**Leo Wong**: Secondly, we need less useless appliances that just cost money.

(Bender doesn't bother to listen. Bender lifts up a beer bottle and is about to drink it when Leo interrupts him.)

**Leo Wong** (at Bender): I'm talking to you, BIG STUPID DRINKING GARBAGE CAN!

**Bender** (angrily): Hey!

(Leo walks up to Bender and starts observing him like he's some kind of strange thing from another planet.)

**Leo Wong** (to Bender): Wait a minute; you're that robot my daughter slept with!

**Bender** (to Leo): Sort of.

**Leo Wong** (to Bender): Ok I'll let you off this time, (angrily) but if you dare look at my daughter in any sensual nature I swear I will recycle you into two thousand trash cans, and none of them will drink!

(Bender gulps)

**Leo Wong** (walking away from Bender): And finally, everyone here must have a job. And anyone here who doesn't have a job will be immediately (shouting) FIRED! (Pointing at Scruffy) Who the hell is this guy?

**Scruffy**: I'm Scruffy...the Janitor.

**Leo Wong** (to Scruffy): And what do you do?

**Scruffy**: Scruffy's a janitor.

(The scene cut's to Fry and Bender's apartment at evening. Fry is playing with a yoyo. Bender is throwing darts at a picture of Leo Wong.)

**Fry**: Man, I can't believe Amy's parents bought the building.

**Bender** (to Fry): It's not the first time the building has been run by a bunch of bastards. Only a few years ago the role of CEO was taken over by a 80s guy with a terrible case of boneitus. And after that, the company got sold to a trio of pink, nudist alien scammers.

**Fry** (to Bender): I can still feel where Nibbler blasted the code off!

**Bender** (to Fry): The point is I'm sick of just letting these little slags take over. They say I can't look at their daughter.

**Fry** (to Bender): I thought you weren't going out with Amy anymore.

**Bender** (to Fry): I may have stopped dating Amy, but the point is that I can look at anything I like in any way I want.

(The scene cuts to the dumpster where Zoidberg lives at night. Amy's parents walk up to the dumpster and open it revealing Zoidberg sleeping in it. Zoidberg wakes up.)

**Inez Wong** (angrily, to Zoidberg): No one's aloud to sleep in our dumpster.

**Zoidberg** (angrily, to Amy's parents): Oh yeah, well make me leave!

(Inez grabs a broom and starts hitting Zoidberg with it. Zoidberg runs away waving his claws about.)

**Zoidberg** (running away): Ahhhh, woop woop woop woop!

(The scene cuts to the TV room. Amy is sitting at the table looking at herself through a makeup mirror. Leela is reading a magazine titled _Bunyips of Tasmania_. Scruffy is doing some mopping with Washbucket in the background. The news is on.)

**Linda** (on TV): (Laughs) and finally, in business news, prices for buildings in the area of New New York sky rocket high as the Mars Wongs finish buying every building of their interest in the city.

**Morbo** (on TV): It seems obvious now that humans' greatest weakness is buildings, just wait and see what happens when my race's overlords hear about this!

(Morbo laughs evilly. Linda laughs. Amy's parents enter the room.)

**Leo Wong** (angrily): Hey, what are you doing sitting down and doing nothing?

**Scruffy**: Scruffy's doing his work.

**Leela** (to Amy's parents): For your information Mr and Mrs Wong, its night-time and secondly every delivery orders we got have been turned down by you guys.

**Inez Wong** (angrily): I bet Amy's not doing any work because she's busy stalking the bending robot!

**Amy** (angrily, to her parents): Mom gleash, I'm just plutonic friends with Bender...in a way...sort of...maybe.

(Amy is about to pick up a fashion magazine but accidently picks up Bender's subscription to _Playbot_.)

**Leo Wong** (angrily, at Amy): Huh, you're still attracted to robots!

**Amy** (to her parents): Now that was just an accident.

(The scene cuts to the Professor's lab. The Professor is testing a doomsday device that looks cross-between a flamethrower and a mechanical spider.)

**Professor**: Now to only get the right electricity tone and then people will be unaware that they will be blasted from above!

(The Professor laughs crazily. Amy's parents enter the room looking angry.)

**Leo Wong** (angrily): No doomsday devices!

**Professor** (looking away from his doomsday device): Wa?

(The doomsday device suddenly goes off. The fire blasts onto the Professor's head. The Professor runs around screaming and waving his hands around in the air.)

**Professor** (screaming): Ohhh! Owww! Ohhh! Owwwoooo!

(Inez is holding a fire extinguisher. She blasts it at the Professor's head.)

**Inez** (angrily): No more creating doomsday devices!

**Professor**: But my doomsday devices have mysteriously disappeared, I have to create more or no one is going to run in fear.

**Leo Wong**: We sold them to Blatherbot.

**Professor**: Wehe what?

(The scene cuts to Blatherbot sitting on an arm chair next to a fire place. Surrounding him are the Professor's doomsday devices.)

**Blatherbot** (to the audience): Ah yes! All these doomsday devices are now mine. It was lucky I got em' before Hedonismbot. Oh yes.

(The scene cuts back to the Professor's lab.)

**Professor** (angrily): You sold my doomsday devices!

**Leo Wong** (not caring): Yeah, big deal.

**Professor** (angrily): Prepare to feel a world of pain!

(The Professor punches Leo, but since the Professor is very old it doesn't hurt Leo at all.)

**Professor** (holding his hand in pain): Ow!

(The doomsday device that the Professor was working on suddenly short-circuits.)

**Professor** (angrily): Now I have no doomsday devices at all!

**Inez Wong** (walking up to the remains of the device and shoving it into the bin): Yeah yeah, big whoop!

**Professor** (angrily): That's it!

(The Professor picks up his phone and dials Wullo's number. The scene spilt screens. On the right shows the Professor talking into his phone in his lab. On the left shows Wullo in a Mars casino wearing a black tuxedo and a black top hat.)

**Wullo** (into the phone): Hello this is Wullo, fancy-dancy-sexy landlord! How may I help you?

**Professor** (into the phone): This is Hubert Farnsworth.

(Wullo's face turns into a shocked expression.)

**Wullo** (shocked, into the phone): What? Just forget what I said, how may I help you?

**Professor** (into the phone): Well for starters, I don't want these Mars snoots going round the place and rearranging my routines! I want them out!

**Wullo** (into the phone): Yeah yeah yeah, but I don't care about that little spider hole, not when I have my twenty hovercopters, thirty Hover Ultimate Aeros, sixty billion robot butlers and (melodramatically) thirty acre casino!

**Professor** (angrily, into the phone): Now look here hog head, this is my building, my business and my company and I'm not going to let some slim ball like you just sit there and...

(A French waitress holding a silver platter walks up to Wullo.)

**Waitress** (to Wullo): Here's your slug pudding Mr. Wullo.

**Wullo** (to a waitress): Hey baby, I like to see those hips just round and round and round...

**Professor** (shocked, into the phone): What!

**Wullo** (into the phone): Ummm...Long story short you're not getting the building back, Wullo out!

(Wullo hangs up.)

**Professor** (angrily, putting down the phone): Ohhh!

(The scene cuts to the conference room. The Professor has called a conference about Amy's parents. Attending is Fry, Leela, Bender, Amy, Zoidberg, Hermes and Scruffy.)

**Professor**: As you are or are not aware of, I have had it up to here with Mr and Mrs. Wong going up and down here driving this company into the ground even worse than the times I did! Even though you might like them here...

**Leela** (to the Professor): What do you mean?

**Fry** (to the Professor): We've had it up to here with them!

**Bender** (to the Professor): They're bastards!

**Amy** (to the Professor): My parents are evil!

**Zoidberg** (to the Professor): They treat me worse than you guys do!

**Hermes** (to the Professor): They confiscated my stapler!

**Scruffy**: Scruffy don't like them snoots!

**Professor**: Well the point still remains, if Wullo won't kick them out then I guess we better do it ourselves!

**Fry** (to the Professor): But how? They comply to no one!

**Leela**: Hmmm, we need to get their attentions somehow, but it will have to be something that they just can't stand!

**Amy**: Well, my parents do have an obsession with my love life.

(Everyone looks at Bender.)

**Bender** (standing up): Wow now wow, I know that Mr. Wong was just threatening but what if he really is a psycho?

**Professor** (to Bender): Well we won't know now, those ruffians confiscated my What-If machine.

**Bender**: But he really doesn't like me!

**Fry** (to Bender): Bender, if you don't stand up to them then they will just laugh at you for the rest of their lives!

**Bender** (angrily): Those twerps! You have a deal, give me the order and I'll be all over Amy!

**Professor**: Then it's settled! We're going to mess them up like what I did to this company!

Act Three: "What'd you got?"

(Act starts in the TV room. Bender is wearing sunglasses and is standing next to a boombox. Amy is wearing her party board attire she wore in _Kif Gets Knocked up a Notch_ and has her party board under her arm. Fry and Leela are also in the room. Scruffy is cleaning the window in the background.)

**Leela** (to Amy and Bender): Ok, now Hermes has hacked into and turned off the security cameras that Amy's parents are using to spy on us. When Hermes turns them back on you will start acting as how you rehearsed, clear?

**Bender** (to Leela): Ok, but if this doesn't work I have three alternatives.

**Fry** (to Bender): Spit im' out.

**Bender** (to Fry and Leela): #1: Get them to buy custard from Hedonismbot. #2: Throw them at Roberto. And #3: Leave them in a small room with the hair robot.

**Leela** (to Bender): Ahh, ok. Those will be the worse comes to worse alternatives.

(Fry, Leela and Amy leave the room. Leela brings out a walkie-talkie.)

**Leela** (into the walkie-talkie): Limbo, this is One-Eye, everything's ready.

**Hermes** (out of the walkie-talkie): Ok mon, ah I mean...you know what I mean.

(The security cameras turn back on. Leela puts her thumb up at Bender. Bender turns on the boombox and it plays heavy metal music.)

**Bender** (singing, doing an air guitar): _It's a long way to the top if you want to rock n' roll!_

(Amy comes in on her party board.)

**Amy**: Wooohooo!

(The party board lands. When Amy is stepping off she slips but gets back up.)

**Bender** (to Amy, acting, turning the boombox off): Hey baby! You just arrived in the sexiest way imaginable!

**Amy** (to Bender, acting): Ok, it would have been.

**Bender** (to Amy, acting): How about you give Bender a kiss?

**Amy** (to Bender, acting): Sure, but won't my parents be upset?

**Bender** (to Amy, acting, flinging away his sunglasses): Screw them!

(Amy and Bender start making out.)

**Bender** (whilst making out): Ooh yeah baby!

(Almost as soon as they started making out, Amy's parents enter looking angry.)

**Inez Wong** (angrily, at Amy): Irrrr, I should have known you were still going out with the robot! We are absolutely disgusted!

**Leo Wong** (angrily): Now to do the only thing I can get away with, get rid of the robot!

**Bender** (to Amy's parents): You don't scare me, besides as if you really meant it in meaning...Wait you really meant it?

**Leo Wong** (angrily, at Bender, taking out a ray gun): Of course!

(Leo starts shooting at Bender. Bender runs away calling for help. He runs past Fry and Leela.)

**Fry** (to Leela): Perhaps we should reconsider the three crazy robot alternatives.

**Hair robot** (to Fry and Leela): I resent that!

(The scene cuts to the ship hanger. Bender jumps into the hanger. Leo soon runs into the hanger. The two stand ten metres away from each other.)

(Wild western showdown music plays)

(Fry, Leela, Amy, Zoidberg, Hermes and the Professor look at them from the conference room.)

**Leo Wong** (angrily, to Bender): Why'd you kiss my daughter?

**Bender** (angrily, to Leo): I guess cause I'm rebelling!

**Leo Wong** (angrily, to Bender): What are you rebelling against?

(The small robot rolls past Bender's feet and Bender kicks it. The small robot goes flying away screaming.)

**Bender** (angrily, to Leo): What'd you got?

(Bender grabs a ray gun out of his cabinet and starts shooting at Leo. Leo starts shooting at Bender. Bender shoots Leo's hat off. Bender grabs a blurnsball bat and throws it at Leo who dodges it. Leo grabs one of the Professor's test tubes and throws it at Bender. Bender jumps away. The test tube hits the wall and explodes. Bender gets his head out of his chest. Leo suddenly shoots at the hand that Bender is holding his gun. The hand and the gun go flying off.)

**Bender** (in pain, kneeling down): Ahhhhwwwooo!

(Fry, Leela, Amy, Zoidberg and Hermes gasp)

**Professor**: Oh my!

**Fry** (exclaiming): Noooo, you bastard!

(Leo walks up to Bender holding both guns and laughing triumphantly.)

**Leo Wong** (at Bender): Hehehehehe, any last words Big Stupid Drinking Garbage Can?

**Bender** (getting up, to Leo): The name's not Big Stupid Drinking Garbage Can, its BENDER!

(Bender opens up his cabinet and releases lots of tear gas.)

**Leo Wong** (coughing): Oh...no...Tear gas!

(Leo falls unconscious.)

**Bender**: Sometimes this is just too easy!

(Leo begins to wake up later.)

**Bender** (off-screen): Wakey wakey! You don't want to miss this!

(The scene shows Leo and Inez tied together with rope and hanging over a water tank. Bender is standing on a platform.)

**Leo Wong** (to Bender): Imbeciles, fools, nincompoops, you idiots should have taken care of us when you had the chance!

**Bender** (angrily, at Leo): Nincompoop, I'll show you!

**Professor** (shouting, off-screen): Just get down to business!

**Inez Wong** (angrily, at Bender): What business?

**Bender** (to Amy's parents): Oh simply give us back the building, take all your stuff and get the hell out of here!

**Leo Wong** (angrily): NEVER!

**Bender** (to Amy's parents): Fine then, hope you can swim, cause you're going for a dip...In the lamprey tank.

(Dramatic sting)

(An anaconda-sized lamprey submerges out of the water and screeches.)

**Inez Wong** (to Bender): You wouldn't dare!

**Bender** (to Amy's parents): You wouldn't, I would!

**Leo Wong** (to Inez): He's bluffing. (To Bender) I mean you'd have to be crazy, right.

**Bender** (to Amy's parents): Let's find out!

(Bender pulls a lever and Amy's parents start getting lowered into the tank.)

**Leo Wong** (pleading, to Bender): Ok, ok! We'll leave, just stop this!

**Bender**: Hmmm, ok!

(Bender pulls the lever up and Amy's parents stop getting lowered.)

**Bender** (sarcastic, to Amy's parents): No hard feelings, ah.

(Zoidberg suddenly jumps onto the platform looking angry with his frill up.)

**Zoidberg** (angrily): I've had it up to here with those two! Scare me away from my dumpster huh; let's see how you like it!

(Amy's parents drop into the water.)

**Amy's parents** (floundering, off-screen): AHH! OHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! STUPID PRAWN!

(The scene cuts to the front door at the Planet Express building. Amy's parents are walking out dripping wet and with their cloths torn. Hermes is showing them out.)

**Hermes** (to Amy's parents): Thank you, come again...NOT!

(The scene cuts to the conference room. Fry, Leela, Bender, Amy, Zoidberg and the Professor are sitting at the table. Hermes sits down.)

**Hermes**: There out.

(Everyone cheers.)

**Professor**: Finally we have the building back, (angrily) no thanks to Zoidberg though.

**Zoidberg** (to the Professor): So what, we have the building back.

**Amy** (angrily, to Zoidberg): We're lucky they gave us back the building after you dropped them in with the spleasesuckers!

**Bender** (angrily): Right on sister, especially since the spleasesuckers even took out most of their blood!

**Leela** (whispering to Fry): Maybe Amy's trendy vocabulary has rubbed onto him.

**Zoidberg**: But those two are so ANNOYIONG!

**Professor**: Oh fuff, those two may be extremely self-centred but do you know who is extremely obnoxious?

(Wullo suddenly enters but the Professor doesn't notice he is there. Everyone knows that the Professor means Wullo but they don't reply verbally. Instead they just shake their heads.)

**Professor**: The answer is Wullo. Now he's really incredibly thick.

(Wullo frowns and flies up behind the Professor. The Professor is still unaware of Wullo's presence.)

**Professor**: Out of everyone I've meet he has to be the most annoying scum that it has ever been my misfortune to encounter. He's thicker than concrete pavement. I mean, who talks sexually with a waitress when you're on a phone? He's just a little, good for nothing, low life scum bucket that's less attractive than Zoidberg. I mean Mr and Mrs. Wong may be control-freaks, but there nothing compared to that little hog-faced...

**Wullo** (angrily): I'm feeling a bit woozy!

(The Professor freezes in fear.)

**Wullo** (angrily): Don't worry; I usually feel a bit woozy before the loud screaming! Before the air is filled with entrails! Before everyone and thing is covered with blood! Before I pound you within an inch of your life into a BLOODY MASS!

**Professor** (to Wullo): Ahh, I did not mean that.

**Wullo** (angrily, to the Professor): Don't bother; you sold your building and now you...

**Leela** (angrily, to Wullo): Hey wait a sec, you sold the building, not the Professor!

**Wullo** (to Leela): What does it matter my dear little cyclops?

**Leela** (to Wullo): Everything, I thought you'd know that being a landlord!

**Fry** (to Wullo): Why'd you come here anyway?

**Wullo** (to Fry): Well young man, I came here to get my refund back.

**Hermes** (to Wullo): What refund?

**Wullo** (to Hermes): I don't know just a refund.

**Professor** (angrily, to Wullo): Oooh, you've caused us too much trouble today! We'll give you a flipping useless refund if you let us have something first.

**Wullo** (to the Professor): What thing?

(Short silence)

**Fry** (raising his hand): I have a thought.

(Everyone looks at Fry)

**Wullo**: I have a bad feeling about this.

(The scene cuts to twelve weeks later at the Mars casino that Wullo was given earlier. Bender is playing poker against Lrrr, the hair robot, Blatherbot, Hedonismbot, Glab, Barbados Slim and a dalek. Amy is giving Bender a back massage. Bender is also holding a figurine of a Remorhaz from Dungeons & Dragons. Fry and Leela are at the bar. The bartender is iZac. Zoidberg and Hermes are gambling at the coin slot machines. Scruffy and the Professor are sitting at a table. Performing on stage is Fanny.)

**Bender** (satisfied): Ahhh, things worked out this time, eh guys.

**Fry**: Sure did.

**Leela** (to Fry): I'm glad we gave that asinine landlord a lesson not to dabble with the property ladder again.

(Wullo comes flying up wearing a butler's outfit and holding a silver platter with two drinks on it.)

**Wullo** (to Fry and Leela): Here you go... (Quietly) harassers!

**Leela** (picking up her drink): I heard that!

(Fry picks up his drink. Wullo flies away scared. Fry and Leela clink their drinks together in a toast then they drink the drinks.)

The End


End file.
